My Guardian Angel
by Rinslet
Summary: Torrington’s annual ball is coming up, and Diana has less than a week to make Marvin ask her out for the event. But Martin and she usually go to the event together every year…what will she do?


A/N: Hey, what's up? Hehe, not much MM fic around here, so I thought about making one. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh yeah, it's Martin/Diana, sibling love . Though I wish they stuck to the concept of fiancée/girlfriend like in the comic. Never read them though, I kinda did some research.....well not me, but my sis.  
  
Oh yeah, English isn't my first language so forgive me if I make any fatal mistakes!

**Summary: **Torrington's annual ball is coming up, and Diana has less than a week to make Marvin ask her out for the event. But Martin and she usually go to the event together every year...what will she do?

**My Guardian Angel**

_by shikigami no miko_

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****TORRINGTON ACADEMY – SHERBROOKE – QUEBEC – 11:45 AM  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**It was another typical afternoon at Torrington Academy.

Everything was peaceful.

Until loud cheers were heard.

Starry eyes, Diana Lombard, a secret agent from 'The Center', stood up from her stool and battled her way through the crowd to greet Marvin. She ignored her stepbrother's growl of jealousy and approached the 'already popular newbie of Torrington'. (A/N: If I'm not mistaken, Marvin IS a transfer student...is he? Or at least, new at Torrington right?) Marvin got off his skateboard.

"Marvin! You were MAR-VE-LOUS!" she exclaimed, twirling a lock of her auburn hair. She had been careful this morning to wear extra nice and apply light make up. The annual ball was a few days away from them and she intended to go with 'dear' Marvin.

He suddenly whistled. "Wow, Diana, what's up with the big change today?"

She mentally applauded herself and showed her most charming smile.

"Oh, didn't knew that you noticed, you see...this dress-"

Marvin pointed at the students hanging colorful balloons and banners almost everywhere. The usual grim looking academy became full of life.

"Dude, this school is awesome. So what's up?"

Diana gaped at his dense nature. '_Note to self, Marvin is dense'_

She forced a smile "Well, Torrington's annual ball is what's up. This Friday actually, wanna check it out?" _with me, _she added silently.

"Yeah sure! Who knows, maybe I can get a date to go there with me. Say Diana, do you-"

Beep Bip Beep!

Agent Lombard suddenly feared that sound. Darn it! The Center was calling her and Martin had eyed her, pointing at his U-Watch.

'_Perfect, just perfect'_

"Errhem...eh sorry Marvin, these shoes are killing me, I'll go change them. See you later!" The brunette made a run for it.

Confused, Marvin scratched his head "Change her shoes? Girls." He shook his head.

"And what's up with that beeping noise? It sounded almost familiar....nah." The blond teen retrieved his skateboard and skated toward the dormitory. Little did he know that he had his mind wiped clean of confidentiality extra-terrestrial information by the people who made the beeping noise.  
  
---------------------------

_Martin Mystery......clear!_

_Diana Lombard...clear!_

_Java the Caveman......clear!_

"Hey Java my man! What's up and uh....why the missing shoe?" Martin raised an eyebrow as he saw his prehistoric buddy with only one sandal.

"Java don't know. Sandal missing"

"Oooh, it must be one of the goblins attack again, you know? Like in the movie 'Terror from under' the hero-"

"Ah, put a sock in it Martin!"

Diana sighed and untied her auburn hair. Her rich auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her delicate face.

"So Di......What were you doing with MARVIN??" Martin emphasized the name of his arch nemesis with disgust. (A/N: Is that how we type it? 'Di'? you know, when Martin says her name that sounds like 'Die'.... dunno really, tell me if I'm wrong)

Ignoring his tone, Diana tilted her head on the side and held her cheek which was slightly rosy "Aww Martin, he almost asked me out for this year's annual ball!"

(Well, it wasn't exactly the truth, but she was close to 100% sure that it was what Marvin was about to say before she ran off)

At this the blond boy frowned, but then burst out laughing. "Haha, good one D......Aw man, can't believe that I forgot about the party! So are you up to it D? Me, you, again like old times?"

"Elevator..." Java said.

"Yeah, we're coming Java!" The young brunette faced her brother. "Martin..." she smiled at what he had said earlier. True, due to her ill luck, Diana Lombard remained dateless on every annual ball from the first day she entered Torrington Academy. So every year, she would sit quietly on a corner while the special event passed by slowly. Sure, there was Jenny who would come and chat with her from time to time, but she would be hanging out with her boyfriend most of the time and Diana didn't want to disturb them. Martin though, would always save a dance for her. Although she never admits it to herself, the dances with her stepbrother were the only things she looked forward to when this event came by. At least he'd crack a joke or two (which would always make him earn a few kicks and punches from her) and would make sure to keep her out of boredom.......when his hormones weren't kicking in and he wasn't flirting with Jenny or some other girl.

But now things are......._different. What happened to them?_

"Hey D?"

She'd still remember that every time he'd come to ask her for a dance, he'd present a single white rose (which would always turn out to be a fake or some alien plant he managed to smuggle out from M.O.M's lab) and whisper a few words, she can't remember what exactly.

"Martin" she winced as she realized that her voice was higher than usual. "It's been fun really, all these years, but now things are..."

"Different?" he promptly finished for her. She couldn't figure out what expression he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm going with Marvin...and....well, you can go with Christine. You've told me so much about her."

"She's not even real. I made it up so I that I could embarrass you for not having a date." He said out flatly.

"Oh....well Martin, I heard that Cindy-"

"You know what, let's drop it okay? M.O.M's probably waiting for us." Without a second thought, Martin walked pass her and went up with Java, leaving Diana wordless. She felt as if the blissfulness of her childhood friendship between her stepbrother had shut itself from her......forever.  
  
------------------

Patting her newly acquired pet from Tarenia, M.O.M uploaded the infos into the hologram set. "Today you'll go to France. Ours agents there have uncovered disturbing news. They sent me a visual file..." M.O.M pushed her pet aside gently and turned her computer screen toward them.

They all gasped "Java?"

On the flat screen, they saw their caveman buddy rampaging through the city.

"That not Java! Java here!"

M.O.M scratched the creature behind its ear, making it release a cooing sound "Yes, I suspected much. I'd like you two to go there and set things right. Java, you better stay here, the French people might not be so thrilled to see you there. Oh, and Billy is absent today, he went back to his home planet for a vacation, so we'll send you in a normal transport. Bon voyage"

"Thanks M.O.M, and don't worry Java! We'll find the imposter in no time" The two young agents exclaimed.

"Martin and Diana come back quick" their friend replied, suddenly having the feeling that the day would pass quieter than usual.

****---------------------------------------------------  
**MARSEILLE – PARIS – FRANCE – 9:23PM  
-----------------------------------------------  
**  
****

"Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous...." Wincing at his slight weird French accent Martin had asked many people about the recent incident. He shook his head in defeat as the previous young lady runs away.

"Any progress on your side Martin?"

"Nah, people just looked at me as if I was a paranoid serial rapist."

"Oh really, is it because you suddenly come up before them and ask if aliens had appeared recently, oh and I don't know, ask their phone numbers?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey, I couldn't help it, these French girls are not like the usual girl I hang around"

"And what is THAT suppose to mean!?!"  
  
"Well, they actually have grace and finesse, and did I mention you about the-"

Before he could add anything else, she dragged him back to their hotel 'Étoile de Marseille'. Unnoticed by them, a creature of shadow had watched their every movement since their apparition here.

---------------

Martin shifted to the other side of his bed for the twentieth time. Absent-mindedly, he raised his hand and knocked on the wall above him, waking up the person in the adjacent room.

"What do you want Martin? Someone is actually trying to sleep here!"

"Woa, no need to scream Di, the wall isn't as thick as you think, I can hear you clearly"

"Whatever, go bother someone else"

"Diana?"

"Hmm?" her voice barely reached above a whisper.

"Did Marvin really ask you out?" all traces of bitterness from his voice had gone, it was the first time he mentioned this delicate subject since last time, but she was too tired to notice anything.

"Hmm-mmm"

"Oh." His voice faltered slightly. "Okay, well, if he ever- hmph!" Suddenly, he felt something very cold cover his mouth preventing him to utter a word. But when he reached to his face, his hand hit nothing but air. The unknown substance snaked around his body and tightened its grip, almost crushing his bones. "MM!?" the agent tentatively reached for his U-watch, but it only made the creature squeeze him harder. He felt pain around his neck, as if something had ripped something from around it....his one-bead necklace? (A/N: dunno how to call that thing......sorry)

"Martin...what are you up to" Diana heaved herself up from her bed, obviously annoyed. Her glare would've easily melted the wall if it was possible. "Martin! I'm warning you! It isn't funny!"

----Silence

"Martin!" Quickly, she jumped off the mattress and tied her bathrobe securely around her body before running to next room. Opening it with a kick, she scanned the room for her stepbrother and kept her guard up, in case it was one of his lame jokes 'again'.

A shadow crept up from under the blankets, making her jump.  
"Martin!"

"Hahaha, sorry Di"

A vein popped on her forehead, she raised her hand up and brought it down toward him. But before it could make contact, his hand got hold of her wrist and he twisted it. "Tsk tsk, temper temper." A shiver ran down her spine, Martin never raised a hand against her.......well, he did for some occasion, but never to intentionally hurt her.

Covering up her fear, she 'hmph-ed' and broke out of his iron grip before stomping toward her room, locking it up double for unknown reason.

"Your sis is one unique gal" Pulling another Martin out from underneath the bed, the shape shifter chuckled. The one on the floor covered with slime wiggled back and forth. The false Martin kicked him "Stop moving, it'll only get worse"

Unfortunately, he was right, every movement Martin made, the black slime around him retaliates by getting tighter. _'Diana!'  
  
--------------------------_

She had stayed awake through the night, keeping an eye on her room's door. It was uncommon for her to do so, heck; she didn't even know why she was shielding herself from her own innocent, slime-aholic, idiotic and immature stepbrother.

This morning, he had not pulled any joke on her or made any stupid remark on the

paranormal mission they were investigating or flirt with any of the French ladies......odd indeed.

'_Maybe he changed' _she sweatdropped _'Yeah right, I'm not expecting any miracle any sooner' _

"Hey look Martin!"

Both agents dashed to the Central Square, the 'Twin Serpent Plaza' (1). In the center, stood a 12 feet tall statue of 2 snakes, black slime was dripping out of their mouths, into the fountain of where once was water. The female agent raised an eyebrow ad approached the pool of goo (A/N: dunno how to spell it, sorry). "We should probably and an example to Billy"

She knelt down and looked into the pool. Out of the blue, faces of people started to from in the black substance and she heard voices. Two faces caught her attention

"Martin?! Java?!"  
She looked over her shoulder and saw her stepbrother grinning foolishly. He had acted weird all morning (It wasn't infrequent, but still, she was concerned) It was as if he was somebody else.

She carefully weighed her next words "Errm, Hey Martin, about the upcoming ball......why don't you ask Christine to go with you? I mean, she's been babbling about her long-time crush on you."

"Yeah sure, if it'd make her happy" he said in his flirtatious air.

Realizing that it was an imposter, she stepped back, yet at the same time, sighed 'Geez, why does everyone who copies Martin doesn't let go of his stupid charm?'

"Who are you? Where's Martin?!"

The replica frowned as it realized that it made a mistake. One who didn't escape her sharp observation. "Aw darn it"

"What did you do to Martin?!"

The creature snickered and approached her "That fool? Who wants to know?" Diana realized that he had her trapped in a corner. She had tried moving to the right, but he had blocked it. She then moved to the left quickly, but he matched with equal speed. Right blocked. Left blocked.

The shape shifter slammed his hands to the wall, each side of her head, imprisoning her between him and the wall. "Diana Lombard. What will you do now? Without that idiotic Martin, you can't even defend yourself."

"That's not true! I don't need Martin!" to prove it, she delivered a swift kick on the side of his head, but the creature was much more faster and stopped her leg mid-air before tossing her on the wall like a mere doll. "No need to deny that fact my dear, it is written in our eyes. No wonder humans say that eyes are windows to a person's soul."

Diana gritted her teeth, letting the truth sink into her...

_Flashback_

_**Diana, age 5.  
**__Little Diana with two pigtails sobbed as a bully twice her size took away her brand new purse. Martin came and jumped on the thug and puts his two middle fingers in his mouth before thrusting them into the guy's ears. After freaking him out a little bit more and send him running, little Martin retrieves the purse and returns it to it's rightful owner. Diana giggled and hugs him._

_**Diana, age 10.  
**"Aww, come on babe, go out with me."  
_"_I'm flattered, but no thanks Mark." Diana turned away from the boy and strode away, but he wouldn't let her have it her way. "No way babe, I'm-" Martin had pulled him away and beaten the crap out of him...earning a detention. "Martin! You shouldn't of fought him! Nothing will result through violence!" she scolded him and walked away. _

_**Diana, age 15.  
**Nobody picked on her, except her immature stepbrother and being a real spitfire, she gave him a good beating._

_End of Flashback_

"Diana!"

The brunette looked up confused. Was she seeing double? In front of her stood two Martin, engaged in a fight. Both were using gadgets from their U-Watches.

She looked at her left "Martin?!" she looked on her right "Martin?"

"Yeah! It's me!" the both replied at the same time.

"Diana! Don't listen to the other guy! I'm the real Martin!"

"No! I'm the REAL Martin!"

"Martin...err, Martins, check the Legend Dext!"

The twins read out loud at the same pace, same tone:  
(2)_"The legendary shape shifter dated back to the French Revolution. It appeared to be Louis XIV twin brother's shadow. Angered after being persecuted by his own brother, the ghost wondered years after years, taking form of his victims. To dispel the curse, one must identify which object belonging to the victim that the shape shifter used..."_

Diana frowned "It could be anything! Even one of his sock for all I know!"

"Come on Diana! Think!"

Carefully, she approached both of them and took a good look. Both had the exact same hair style, red eyes glistening, height, clothes....it was impossible to distinguish which one was the real one. Something then caught her perceptive eyes; one of the Martins didn't wear his usual necklace! "The necklace! It used Martin's necklace!" As if her words held tremendous power, the shape shifter dissolved itself upon hearing them and only the ruby jewel tied with the ebony rope remained. The black goo vanished along and crystal clear water emerged from the fountain. (A/N: the plot sucks doesn't it? sorry)

M.O.M's helicopter came from above them "Good work agents. I'll have Billy run an analysis of the fountain just in case. Now hope on, with luck, you two will make it to your annual ball..."  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DIANA LOMBARD'S DORMITORY – FRIDAY – 6:45PM  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"Ouch! Easy on the hair Jenny!"

"Sorry Diana!"  
  
Diana sighed, she didn't got the time to talk with Marvin. She hadn't seen Martin either.

Jenny backed away to admire her work of art, but then shook her head and released her friend's hair from the loose bun that she made. "Sorry Diana. Despite every style I make, I think you look better with your hair down... besides, that's how you usually have it right? I remember that last year, you only changed the color of your lipstick... oh by the way, pass me the nail polisher."

"Okay" The secret agent serched through her drawer hastily, knocking aside her photo album. Her friend immediately seized it and flipped through the pages.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you went with Martin last year."

"Yeah..."glassy emerald eyes watched every picture. She didn't noticed until now that she had carefully dressed up extra nice on every ball. Always wearing the same emerald green dress (though in different size each time) that Martin once said that he likes. He told her that it brought out her eyes, making her look like a guardian angel (3). Of course, they were 7 years old at the time he said it, and she suspected that he spoke out of ignorance.

'_Yeah right. Since when did his opinion meant so much to me?'  
_Though she tried to persuade herself that whatever he says means nothing to her, the photos proved the contrary.

She looked down at her ruby dress unsurely. Something stirred in her heart.  
  
"Come on Diana! We're going to be late!"

-------------------

The students swayed back and forth to the beat of the fast music. Martin was busy mixing up drinks while Java cleaned the bar. _What good was partying if Diana was off with someone else?_

A couple approached them.

"Bonsoir, what and I offer you two...Marvin???"

"Hey, what's up? Oh, I'd like tonight's special as beverage, thanks."

The slime-aholic eyed him furiously "What are you doing with Jenny? I thought that you were off with Diana."

"Yeah, I managed to ask her earlier at the entrance, but she said that she was saving her first dance for someone (he took a sip of his drink and grimaced at its sourness) till then, she asked me to accompany Jenny."

Martin jumped over the bar and ran to look for his sibling. It wasn't hard, since he knew where she would always sit every year during this event. He stole a white rose (noting to himself to apologize to the decoration committee later) before walking up to the emerald-eyed beauty whom he was secretly proud to be related to. As usual, her emerald green dress matched her perfectly and like every year, she looked heavenly to his eyes. (A/N: Hmm...don't think wrong of me ok? I know that they're related, but still, bear with me ya?)

He then threw her his usual flirtatious smile that she hated so much "Well well well, what is a fair lady doing here alone? Nevertheless, this brave knight present thee a beautiful white rose, matching thy purity" he bowed down to one knee and waited for her reaction.

She laughed sarcastically. That was definitely what he says every year. And like every year, her answer remains the same "Yeah right. In your dreams Martin." She accepted the flower though (surprised that the rose was real this time) and fixed it in her hair before waltzing through the room in his arms.

"Hehehe...my Guardian Angel..." he chuckled. Diana raised an eyebrow, now this was _new..._

"though most people agree that you look more like Lucifer's witch than an angel." he finished.

"AARGGH!! Martin Mystery! You're impossible to deal with!"  
  
_SLAP!_

She stomped away from him, joining Marvin who was waiting for her.

"Hehehe, just like old times Diana.......fare-thee-well my Guardian Angel."

**THE END  
****  
(1) = Twin Serpent Plaza : **Ehehehe... dunno really if this plaza exist in Marseille. I just took the name from 'Ninja Gaiden' on XBOX. It's really cool, it's a statue of two snakes.**  
**

**(2) = _"The legendary shape shifter dated back to the French Revolution. It appeared to be Louis XIV twin brother's shadow. Angered after being persecuted by his own brother, the ghost wondered years after years, taking form of his victims. To dispel the curse, one must identify which object belonging to the victim that the shape shifter used..." : _**Remember the movie: The Man in the Iron Mask?? With Leonardo Dicaprio (or something like that) well, let's just say that it's the ghost of his evil twin brother seeking revenge okay? Yeah, I know, it sucks, but couldn't find anything else. **  
**

**(3) = He told her that it brought out her eyes, making her look like a guardian angel: **I checked on the official MM site, and in Diana's bio, we see the words: GUARDIAN ANGEL. Well...just took it from there, in case you're wondering that I was overdoing it or something...hehe..... **  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: **Whew, finished! A one-shot . Darn, took me long enough to come up with a plot (that sucks now that I look at it).

Yeah I know, Martin and Diana are related, though I'd wish they weren't! They look so cute together! (Especially in the 'Eternal Christmas' episode awww)

I just couldn't help myself! I just had to put a little MartinxDiana...ehehe...

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed my fic. DON'T FORGET TO SEND A REVIEW

See ya!

Shikigami no miko


End file.
